Recent twin studies and studies of adoptees have suggested that genetic factors may be partially responsible for differences in risk for the development of alcoholism. Some investigators have suggested that at least a part of the genetic influences for alcoholism may be part of a more general genetically related risk for psychiatric disorder. We propose to examine psychiatric records, court conviction records, and population register information for 13,194 male and female adoptees and their biological (natural) and adoptive (rearing) parents. Using these records, we propose to estimate analytically the extent and nature of the genetic influences upon the etiology of some alcoholism or alcohol abuse. We are particularly interested in the extent to which a more general risk for psychiatric disorders or antisocial behavior may explain the increased risk for alcoholism. Because we have information about the rearing environment in addition to information about the biological and adoptive parents, we will also examine environmental influences which may interact with genetic influences in the development of alcohol abuse. Analytic methods will include recently developed behavioral genetic methodology, including maximum likelihood non-linear regression techniques, cross-fostering analytical methods, discriminant analyses, and some exploratory data analytic methods.